Bingo!
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: It's a beautiful night on the S.S Tipton, and Cody and Bailey are playing...bingo? -Cailey Oneshot-


**So I played bingo for 3 hours the other day and...ZZzZZz... It was kinda boring! So now you know how this story was created! I created a Little senario of it in my mind while I was playing bingo and now... It's a Little story! ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**-!-Takes place in Season 3! After "Twister"-!-**

"Seriously, Cody? Bingo night?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with bingo?"

"Cody...It's bingo!"

Bailey Pickett and Cody Martin were standing outside the aqua lounge, next to a big poster saying "Bingo Night!"

Sure, Bailey did love math, numbers and such. But bingo... Wasn't that like a... 60+ game?

"Come on, Bails." He looked at her with begging eyes. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But you're gonna be the one carrying me out of there when I fall asleep."

"You're not gonna fall asleep. Trust me." He sent her a teasing look, and then walked into the crowded aqua lounge. Bailey just stood there and frowned. She didn't like that look he had in his eyes. Something was going on in his mind, and she had no idea how it would turn out! But anyways, she shrugged it off and entered the crowded aqua lounge. Apparently bingo was pretty popular. After looking around for a while, Bailey found Cody sitting at a table in the corner of the lounge. She walked over to him and found him sitting with a piece of paper, and some tokens laying on the Little table in front of him.

"What a gentleman you are. Choosing a table with only 1 seat, and then you decide to sit in it yourself."

"Sorry, but I was thinking that you could just sit in my lap?" he suggested and removed his hands, that were resting in his lap.

"Clever, Cody. Clever."

She sat down in his lap, and felt his arms being wrapped around her waist. Bailey just smiled and leaned back, resting her body against his while she let his breath tickle her sensitive neck. It made her shiver. Cody felt her shiver, and smiled slightly before he let his soft lips make contact with her neck. Bailey felt his lips softly nibble and kiss her neck, and just closed her eyes. With time, the kisses grew more passionate, and the nibbles turned into small, harmless bites. Bailey let out a Little, rather innocent moan.

"Kitten... You're gonna give me a hickey," she giggled.

Cody kissed her neck one last time and then let reculantly go of it.

"Sorry, Too late." He quickly kissed the red mark, that his hungry lips had formed on her neck.

Bailey just shook her head "Don't worry, we have nothing to hide anyways. Pretty much everyone on this ship know that we're back together."

Cody nodded slowly and then kissed her cheek "And I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Living without you was hell."

"Same goes for me. I missed you," she lovingly stated and then turned around so that she was facing him. "But seriously. Why did you bring me here, Cody?"

"As lame as this may sound, I read in the "S.S Tipton rule book", and it turns out that even students are allowed to stay out after curfew if they're attending the bingo game," he grinned.

"Aaaannnddd..." She pushed him.

"Aaannnddd I thought that it would only give us some more time together."

"So you're not here for the bingo game?" she questioned.

"Heck no! Bails, as much as I do love math, numbers and everthing that is school related, I'll have to say that bingo is boring," he said quickly and kissed her nosetip "I'm just here for you."

Bailey was about to lean in and kiss him, when Moseby walked up to them and interrupted them.

"What are you two doing here? You're not allowed to be outside your cabin after curfew" he glared at them with a annoyed look.

"Actually. We are allowed to as long as we attend the bingo game," Cody defended his case.

"Says who?" Moseby challenged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rule 299, on page 57 in the "S.S Tipton rulebook", just take a look at it yourself." Cody nodded his head towards the rulebook in the little mans yellow jacket.

Moseby irritately sighed and picked up the book "Let me take a look at that," he said in an annoying tone as he found the page, and his face expression turned dead mad.

"Very well. .You're allowed to stay, but it also says that if you disturb the seniors bingo game, I'm allowed to throw you out!" Moseby stated.

"Very well, Moseby. We'll have that in mind," Cody said coldly and looked at Moseby as he walked away from then and up on the little stage.

"You're a genius, kitten," Bailey excitedly said and pecked him on the lips. "But who on earth would invent these rules?"

"I have no idea, Bails. I have no idea..."

Finally the game began, and Cody and Bailey calmly sat with eachother and marked the number with a little token everytime one of their numbers was said. After about 45 minutes of playing, something "exciting" finally happened!

** "BINGO!"** Cody yelled out loud, and gave Bailey a little shock.

As Cody was apologizing to Bailey for scaring her, Moseby walked down to them and checked their numbers. When he realized that the teens actually had won the prize, he grunted and handed them their prize.

"Congrats. Here's your prize," he coldly said and walked away.

Bailey giggled "Someone's a poor sport. But anyways, what did we win?"

Cody looked at the Card the Moseby had given to them. "We won a free spa treatment for 2."

"Yay! Now I can actually bath in mud, without being entoured by pigs!?" Bailey beamed out loud, but was shushed by all of the seniors in the room who were trying to hear which numbers were picked.

Bailey blushed of pure embarrassment, and buried and hid her face in Cody's chest. But soon enough she started to giggle and the giggle turned into an uncontrolable laughter. Her cute laughter made Cody laugh as well. Soon enough the whole room was groaning and yelling at them. Trying to make them shut up.

"Security! Get these two kids out, please!" Moseby yelled from the stage.

And that's when both Cody and Bailey jumped out from their seat and ran out of the agua lounge, hand in hand, still laughing.

_Who said Bingo couldn't be fun?_

* * *

**While I'm working on the next chapter of "A few mistakes ago", I decided to give you a Little fluffy, oneshot. Hope you liked it!**

**Pretty please review and tell me what you think! **

**What should my next story be about?**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


End file.
